Ikinobiru Clan
The Ikinobiru Clan (イキノビル一族 Ikinobiru ichizoku) is an old clan that existed centuries ago, having ended around the early century of magic. Known for both bearing immense wealth and knowledge, the Ikinobiru Clan was one of the major clans for its time. Diplomacy and appeal compensated for their lack of strong warriors, which had been enough for them to survive and avoid many conflicts in the past. Overview and History Located just outside Ishgar, bordering the north of what is now the Pergrande Kingdom, the Ikinobiru Clan was settled in the Ikinobiru Province for many years, with records dating back to the X100's. As one of the oldest clans of the continent, the Ikinobiru were respected for their knowledge and wealth, having been known for being a clan of scholars and merchants. They were a generally peaceful clan before the time of the civil war, having held up a friendly relationship with the other clans around them, predominately Hitoshirezu Clan despite the distance between the two. The Ikinobiru Clan had a notable rivalry with their border mates, the Umarekawaru Clan, an Ishgardian clan which lied in the north of their continent. This rivalry would only grow more intense the more the Ikinobiru began conquering and claiming land from nearby clans near it, instigating fear in the Umarekawaruns. By X280, under the rule of Senka Ikinobiru, the Ikinobiru Clan had expanded its land by taking the Hashiri, Suketto, Heiwana and the Yasuraka clans, clans who lied east of the Red Rose. Now threatened by the Ikinobiru's size and power, the Umarekawaru's rivalry with their northern neighbours turned into straight up hostility. The Ikinobiru would continue their conquering to the clans north of them, growing their numbers and lands in order to gain more wealth and knowledge from the clans bearing such. It is with these campaigns that led to the assassination of Senka Ikinobiru, and the succession of Oyaji Ikinobiru, his son. However, due to the amassed size of the Ikinobiru Clan, other clans below it such as the Umarekawaru and the Raishū began to plot against the Red Rose, paranoid that Oyaji may continue with his father's invasions. In the X300's, the Ikinobiru was faced with war, warranting hostility from clans outside and the people from within their borders, most notably those who had originally belonged to clans that Senka had conquered. The legacy that his father left had stained the Ikinobiru clan, something that Oyaji had to carry on whilst sharing the same reputation as Senka. By that time, the Ikinobiru had developed tools that would ward off dragons that were coming to passing through the area in order to focus on the the upcoming rebellions and enemy forces that were planning to attack. During X310, Oyaji lost the favour and support of the Hitoshirezu clan to the Umarekawaruns, fearful of the Ikinobiru's actions in the last years and sharing the same interest as the Umarekawaru and Raishū. Left to fend for themselves, the Ikinobiru amassed an army that would overshadow the opposing factions, made up of both soldiers wielding blades and magic. The Ikinobiru were one of the very few clans to use magic among their populace, granting them an advantage over their blade based neighbours. War would break out in X315, leading to a series of battles that severely weakened the Ikinobiru's numbers. The old clan would eventually fall in X340 due to the final siege of Taeru, a massacre led by a collective of the Umarekawaru, Raishū, Hitoshirezu and rebel Ikinobiru forces. After the war, the Ikinobiru province was left untouched by the other clans as a way to respect the wise leaders before the rulership of Senka and Oyaji Ikinobiru. To this day, the father and son were regarded as the most violent leaders of the clan to ever lead them. Notable Members Family Trivia * Category:Clans